spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants and the Golden Spatula
Plot: SpongeBob comes across a golden spatula. SpongeBob takes the spatula to the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob that the spatula can make the best krabby patties or sandwiches in the sea. SpongeBob then walks out and the Flying Dutchman tries to get the spatula but it ends up in Plankton's little tiny stubs. *Playable characters: *SpongeBob *non playable characters: *Plankton *Mr. Krabs *the Flying Dutchman *Patrick *Gary the snail *Sandy Cheeks *bosses: *Plankton *the Flying Dutchman *Planktons robotic suit of evil! *Man Ray *Karens metal suit *Karen *Dirty Bubble *the Atomic Flounder Worlds: First world:Bikini Bottom Second world:downtown Bikini Bottom Third world:conch street Fourth world:Patricks rock 5th world:the sewers 6th world:downtown Bikini Bottom(pizza delivery) 7th world:the Krusty Krab freezer 8th world:the Krusty Krab 9th world:Bikini Bottom graveyard 10th world:the flying Dutchman's ship 11th world:culture fields 12th world:the chum bucket 13th world:the chum bucket laboratory Transcripts: The start: French narrator:ah Bikini Bottom where a sponge lives hes just finished his day at his job behind the le grill of le Krusty Krab SpongeBob:hey did I hear something French narrator:uh no here's SpongeBob! Sponegbob:wow I must be hearing stuff today oh what is you mr golden spatula golden spatula!(SpongeBob picks up the spatula French narrator:ah what is this SpongeBob's just found in the sand SpongeBob:I wonder what this ol thing does behind the grill Ill take it to work tomorrow (The next day in the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob:hey Squidward do you like my golden spatula Squidward:I'd like it more behind the grill where it's suppost to be SpongeBob SpongeBob:ha ha good one Squidward Squidward:it wasn't a joke barnacle brain SpongeBob:thanks for the complement to Squidward Squidward:oh please it was just a little complement (SpongeBob goes into the kitchen) Squidward:yeah not really SpongeBob:what Squidward? Squidward:nothing SpongeBob I said nothing SpongeBob:oh what is it about me and hearing stuff (At closing time) Mr Krabs:well SpongeBob me lad but the customers have said today that you have made the best krabby patties ever since the Krusty Krab first opened and old man Jenkins was here when the Krusty Krab opened Squidward:well mr Krabs he has been working with a golden spatula today Mr Krabs:ga ga ga wait golden spatula? Sponegbob:well mr Krabs another day at the Krusty Krab done Mr Krabs:hold it right there me boy don't go any closer to them door's you here me? SpongeBob:I hear you loud and clear sir but why are we doing the graveyard shift again? Mr Krabs:no were not doing that old thing Squidward tells me that you've got a golden spatula SpongeBob:yes that's right sir Mr Krabs:let me see that thing(mr Krabs takes the spatula out of SpongeBob's hand's)it says this little things can make the best food in the sea and the best amount of money to for me ga ga ga bring that thing to work tomorrow me lad to *a few minutes later* SpongeBob:ok Im nearly home The Flying Dutchman:hey you oh no not you again that's my spatula Category:Video Games Category:Unrated Category:Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Articles in need of grammar correction